


Rivendell

by DonRicci



Series: Dwarven Courtship and Lots of Annoyance and Fluff [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Courtship, Implied Incest, M/M, Multi, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing for it, he had to sleep next to Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivendell

None of them really had time for anything in the next few days. Between the trolls, the wizard (wizards if you counted Gandalf, and Bilbo certainly did), the orcs, and finally the elves, Bilbo barely had time to think. When they finally did get some downtime, the first night in Rivendell, Bilbo went to set his bedroll near Fili and Kili's in the space they always left for him only to realize they were nowhere to be found. He was a bit disappointed and almost surprised at how lonely it suddenly felt now he knew they weren't present. He hoped they weren't getting up to anything too bad or causing any property damage. He looked around for somewhere else to settle, considered laying next to Bofur only to see that he was already between Bifur and Bombur. Finally his gaze fell on Thorin and the empty space near him. There was nothing for it, he had to sleep next to Thorin.

He resolutely marched over to the empty spot, as much as one could march over an entire company of dwarves, and laid his bedroll down. Thorin, who had been sitting on his own, map in hand and clearly lost in thought, looked up at him in what might have been surprise. Bilbo, at a loss for what to say, just said the first thing that came to mind. "I can't find Fili and Kili."

"My nephews do tend to disappear when they get the chance. I am sure they will show back up eventually." Bilbo could hear the worry in Thorin's voice, though, now that their lack of presence had been brought to his attention. "I could go find them, if you so wish."

Bilbo shook his head, impulsively reaching out to lay a hand on Thorin's knee in an attempt at reassurance. "I am sure they will be fine, they can take care of themselves. I was merely explaining why I was sleeping here tonight, instead of with them."

"Oh." Thorin set down the map he still held and glanced at Bilbo's hand on his knee and then back up at Bilbo. At that look Bilbo yanked his hand off Thorin's knee and set it back in his own lap. Thorin didn't take his eyes off Bilbo, opting instead to keep staring at him as Bilbo fidgeted uncomfortably, the silence between them growing more awkward by the moment.

Bilbo wasn't sure what to do, but the silence was becoming unbearable, so he spoke, "I just think if you are courting me-" He practically squeaked the word 'courting' and had to stop for a moment to regain his voice. "If you are courting me you should get used to my company instead of just leaving your nephews to entertain me. Not that there is anything wrong with them, mind, but you haven't been pulling your own weight where this whole courting business is involved. A large part of Hobbit courtship is actually spending time with the person you're courting, so you can find out if you actually want to take it any further." By the time he was finished speaking his voice had gained strength and confidence to the point where Thorin had actually pulled back slightly.

When he had finished speaking and was pretty sure Thorin had absorbed what he had said, Bilbo laid down, facing away from Thorin and busying himself with pulling his blanket up so well he almost missed Thorin's response. "Alright."

There was shuffling from behind him, no doubt Thorin settling down as well. Bilbo closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off even with Thorin's gaze still on his back.

-

The morning came earlier than Bilbo would have liked, begun by Fili and Kili tripping back into the hall with the rest of the dwarves, Kili giggling and Fili attempting fruitlessly to shush him. They both looked disheveled and Bilbo blinked sleep out of his eyes and wondered what they had been up to. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and now he was awake there was no point in going back to sleep, not when he would have to get up again so soon. He watched Fili and Kili scan the dwarves until their gaze landed on him where he had been sleeping so close to Thorin their bedrolls were practically touching. The brothers froze and looked at each other before glancing back at him questioningly. Bilbo shrugged and stood, rolling up his blankets and packing them away before he made his way over to Fili and Kili, not noticing Thorin watching him. "I couldn't find you last night."

"We were... otherwise occupied." Kili nudged Fili and broke down into another bout of laughter.

"Do I want to know?" Bilbo asked, looking them up and down. "No, wait, I don't want to know."

"Do not worry so." Fili wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "We managed to refrain from breaking anything, or hurting anyone."

"Well-" Began Kili, clearly about to amend his brother's statement.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Bilbo quickly cut him off, but he was smiling, and he didn't pull away from Fili's half-embrace, not even when Kili did the same on his other side.

Some of the other dwarves had woken at the brothers' re-appearance and were now getting up to start the day themselves. Bilbo stood there with Fili and Kili, none of them particularly inclined to move, until someone cleared their throat behind them. They all jumped around and came face to face with Thorin. "Kili, Fili..."

"Yes, uncle?" Kili answered, eyes gone wide.

"If I may borrow our burglar for a moment..."

"Oh!" Kili pushed Bilbo forward cheerily and he practically stumbled into Thorin. "There he is then, have fun!"

Kili made to drag his brother away, but Thorin's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Do not think this means I have forgotten about you two. I will speak with you later."

Fili bowed his head in acceptance, having the grace to look slightly ashamed about their absence in the company of what Thorin viewed as enemies. Bilbo just let Thorin steer him away from the group, not all the way out of the hall but into the far corner, trapping Bilbo there with his body. He reached up to touch the braid Fili had given Bilbo a few nights back, examining Fili's handiwork, holding the bead gently between his fingers for a moment before he let it fall back into Bilbo's hair. "If you choose to... accept my nephews, I would very much appreciate it if you treated them well."

"What?" Bilbo frowned, confused by Thorin's words for a moment.

"I would just prefer them not to be harmed. And if they are I will not hesitate to seek vengeance on that person."

"Why would I harm- Oh! Oh, right." Bilbo peered around Thorin at Fili and Kili, who appeared to be following Ori around and poking fun at him. "Got it. I don't intend to."

"Good." Thorin moved out of his way, no longer blocking Bilbo into the corner. "Get something to eat, we will be leaving soon." And with that he turned and marched off toward his nephews, probably to reprimand them for their earlier actions.

He didn't want to hurt Fili, or Kili, or Thorin, but he knew he would have to, and he wasn't looking forward to the day that happened. This whole courting thing was turning out to be rather a risky business.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been super busy with college so I haven't written much of anything in like two monts. But I know exactly what I want to do for the next story so it should be out much faster. Also yes I'm not going to abandon my other WIP either I will continue it eventually I promise or you can come to my house and take all my hot chocolate away forever. What a horrible fate that would be.
> 
> This story was more of an interlude than anything else, I just wanted to give Thorin some attention before the next piece, which focuses on FIli and Kili. I'm having a hard time giving Thorin attention, partly because I'm bad at writing him, partly because I just love my Durin boys lots and lots.
> 
> Okay so they're not my Durin boys and technically Thorin is a Durin but... you know I'll shut up now.


End file.
